


No Other Star by sahiya [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Series: A Deeper Season Verse Podfics [6]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Romance, a deeper season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of No Other Star by sahiyaSummary: In which Gregor has a realization and decides to do something about it, with a little help from Pablo Neruda.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Other Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/32174) by [sahiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahiya/pseuds/sahiya). 



> Originally posted in 2009

Title: No Other Star  
Author: Sahiya  
Reader: Rhea314  
Fandom: Miles Vorkosigan (ADSverse)  
Pairing: Miles/Gregor  
Rating: R  
Warnings: None  
Summary: In which Gregor has a realization and decides to do something about it, with a little help from Pablo Neruda.  
Text: [here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/32174)  
Length 00:27:05  
Mediafire Link: [here](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/1200904042.zip)


End file.
